No Homo
by Nak5ever
Summary: A short story featuring the pairing of Nick and Zak from the TV show Ghost Adventures. I in no way, shape, or form claim any ownership of the Ghost Adventures crew.


**No Homo**

Zak stood outside of the cold, wooden door. He struggled to catch his breath as his heart rate rapidly increased. On the other side of the door was the most beautiful creature Zak had ever laid eyes on. It also happened to be his best friend. His very straight best friend. Zak reached his hand up to knock before he panicked and quickly pulled back. He sighed and turned away, ready to just leave his silly fantasy behind. Suddenly he heard a creak behind him.

"Where are you going?" Nick called. Zak turned around and gasped at what he saw. His supposedly straight friend was standing butt-naked in his apartment doorway; a butt plug in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Zak was taken aback by this sight. Had the steamy glances they exchanged at previous investigations finally win Nick's heart over? Zak stepped towards his soon-to-be lover. He tugged on the younger man's member. He pulled himself close to Nick and whispered, "No homo."

The two grown men giggled like school boys and piled into the apartment living room. Zak grunted and bumped the door with his cargo covered bottom, slamming it against the hinges. "God damn Bro… Your body is so fit," Zak murmured, running his fingers along Nick's sweaty ass crack. Two droplets of sweat settled on Zak's finger, and he brought it close to his face for examination.

"Go ahead, dude," Nick whispered, pushing Zak's wet finger into his mouth. "Remember? No homo."

Nick was right. This was no homo. They were just two bros connecting on a spiritual level. Zak removed his shirt and dropped his heavy pants to the floor. Nick looked quizzically at him when the pants thudded to the floor. "It's just all of my EVPs. You never know when we'll need to investigate." Nick loved Zak's readiness, which made him want him even more. As they began to bump uglies, Aaron walked through the door.

"I came over as soon as I got your text-" Aaron choked on his words as he saw the sensual act taking place before him.

"Aaron!" Zak screamed, covering his growing member with a nearby pillow. "Uh, sorry you had to see that bro," Zak commented sheepishly.

"Sorry?" Aaron asked, walking towards the embarrassed pair of men. "Don't be sorry," Aaron gripped Zak's hard shaft aggressively, causing Zak to cough. "I brought nip clips." He whispered, lifting up his shirt to reveal his two nipples turning purple from the pressure of a pair of tight clips.

Zak's fight or flight response kicked in. He was beyond nervous and unsure if he really wanted to proceed with the festivities. Suddenly, Nick's warm hand caressed his hair, fluffing his Zak-fin reassuringly. "We're all bros here, Zak. It's time we started acting like it."

"I've got to warn you," Nick continued, averting his eyes shyly. "I like pain and I can be a little rough sometimes. Right, Aaron?" He asked. Aaron nodded and pulled down his basketball shorts to reveal a large welt on his right butt cheek.

A strange burst of passion and confidence overcame Zak and he snatched Nick's member aggressively. "You don't think I can handle it?" Zak asked, twisting his shaft menacingly. "I'd like to see you try." Nick gasped and pounced on Zak, knocking him backwards with a heavy thud.

"Oh yeah?" Nick said, twisting Zak's hardening nipples. Aaron slowly stepped backwards. "Guys?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Zak flipped Nick onto his back and held him down with his arms while he furiously tea bagged Nick's open mouth. Desperately, Nick grabbed the closest object and shoved the television remote up Zak's unsuspecting butthole. "No homo!" Nick laughed darkly as Zak bent over in pain. With a loud 'poot' Zak extracted the remote from his bung.

"I think this is going too far…" Aaron said, his hand resting on the door handle.

Zak's face contorted into an evil grin as he stalked towards Nick. He had the remote in his hand, sniffing the soiled end curiously. He suddenly chucked it out the third story window, shattering the glass. Nick seemed unfazed, however, and grabbed a chunk of glass off the living room floor.

"Nick!" Aaron yelled, fearful of what might happen next. "I'm out dude. This is too much for me." The door slammed behind him, but the two lovers didn't seem to notice. With ninja-like reflexes Nick kicked Zak's legs out from underneath him. He sat on Zak's bottom, preventing him from moving.

Nick brought the chunk of glass up and pierced the skin on Zak's back, making several precise incisions. "Nick, stop, please, you win," Zak pleaded, but Nick seemed oblivious to his pleas. He continued to work. "Nick, I think you need to call 911. I don't feel good…" Zak breathed. Still, Nick continued. Soon, Zak stopped pleading and the room was silent except for the ripping of Zak's skin.

Finally, Nick stood, both their bodies dripping in blood. To finish his masterpiece, Nick ejaculated into the wounds. After finishing, he stood back to admire his work of art.

Etched into Zak's back were two menacing words: No Homo.

**The End **


End file.
